Can I Keep You
by Deonne
Summary: Have you ever thought that you would meet that one, the one that makes you want to scream because they are so perfect… and you go and stuff it up by finding some way to make them untouchable? I am the Queen of self cock blocking, and it's all his fault.


**Title: Can I Keep You?**

 **Author:**

 **Pairing and Fandom: Bella/Seth Twilight**

 **Rating: M (18+)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Word Count: 3252 (not including required information or summery)**

 **This was originally written for the Drool contest held by Jasper'sGoddessofWar.**

 **Summary: Have you ever thought that you would meet that one, the one that makes you want to scream because they are so perfect… and you go and stuff it up by finding some way to make them untouchable? I am the Queen of self cock blocking, and it's all his fault.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A huge thank you to the wonderful Beta-ing services of Laura for her wonderful magical skills in taking my little entry here and making it even better, because I know that while I was happy with it before, she has made it so much more. To follow her you can find her at** **.com or A03 is archiveofourown.org (backspace) users (backspace) wearetheluckyones. Just take out the brackets and dots/backspaces. Also she is found at FFN with the name of** **WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby.**

 **Also to CSG for the amazing banner she made for this story. I am blown away at the amazingwork she did in such a short amount of time.**

 **Big Huge Thank You to both of you lovely ladies.**

 **Now enjoy.**

 _Can I Keep You?_

I needed to escape the club.

This was supposed to be a girl's night out. It was bad enough I shared a house with one of them, but being cornered by him and his friends? It's killing me.

Seth wasn't a bad guy, quite the opposite really. He was sweet, kind, knew to clean up after himself, and most importantly, he knew that a girl needed her space. It also didn't hurt that he was sexy as hell, ridiculously ripped, and very, very _single_.

I'm all but ready to buy stocks in Duracell to counter the amount of money I've spent on batteries for B.O.B.

I wanted him, I wasn't ashamed of it, but I wasn't going to act on the desire to lick him like a lollipop, suck him like a tootsie roll, or fuck him like a porn star. But he was my roommate, and I wasn't going to mess that up.

It was hard enough to offer the room to him because of how much I wanted him, and I'd worked, somewhat, on the idea of getting on my knees for him when he got home from work in those dark jeans and that tight shirt. Okay, so maybe I _hadn't_ worked on it, but I found that, between a waterproof vibrator and the hand-held shower head, I could get a small reprieve from the need to jump his bones.

And that was what I was now heading home to do.

I wasn't stupid enough to drive home, even if I only had a few drinks, so, a ten minute cab ride later, I found myself home, kicking off my heals and trudging to my room.

I was counting on a few hours to myself.

Removing my makeup, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pretty, and I knew that my curves gave me that little extra _something_ , but I also knew that I wasn't what most men would call drop dead gorgeous, but I was totally cool with that. My hair was long and there had been a time or two when I'd enjoyed having it pulled when I'd been with a guy. I was the girl next door type, I could pull the whole dress to impress thing that some women did, but it just wasn't something I enjoyed.

Give me jeans and a tee and I was happy.

Sighing, I stripped down to my bra and panties, tossing the dress in the hamper before turning the water on. That was another thing I'd noticed. I used to enjoy a warm shower, it would have a calming effect on me, but lately I'd noticed that I had to have the water as hot as I could without scalding myself. I hadn't even realized it until he complained that the bathroom was too steamy to see anything a few inches in front of his face.

Finally removing the last of my clothes, I stepped into the shower, groaning as the water pounded onto my shoulders and back. I tipped my head back. I couldn't help but think of how much taller than me he was, and instead of feeling intimidated by it, I found it comforting. I'd seen him at the garage he worked at, I knew he was strong, I'd seen him manhandle some of the machines with no help from others. I should have felt intimidated, but instead, our height difference just turned me on.

I'd watched him come home dripping in sweat after he'd helped one of his friends, chopping down trees for firewood. The man was in no way lacking on the physical aspect; I wanted to lick him clean, nevermind the wood shavings and sweat on his body from the day's work. It'd tortured me daily, when he'd come home from his run every morning. The cheeky smile as the muscles on his back, shoulders and thighs flexed with every step.

So, really, I'd signed up to a life of celibacy until he either moved out or I'd died from sexual frustration.

And now I was horny as hell.

I grabbed the loofa, soaped it up and started scrubbing. It didn't take long before my mind started to wander. What would it be like if it was his hands? What would it be like, if instead of a shower head and piece of vibrating latex, it was him?

My eyes fell shut as I trailed a hand up to my chest while the other drew lazy circles around my lower abdomen. I groaned as my fingertips grazed my nipple, my entire body felt like it was on fire. My back arched as I switched from slow grazing to soft, but firm tweaks. My thighs clenched as my other hand lowered closer and closer to my mound. I wanted to cry out as all the nerves started to jump. The one amazingly good thing about such hot showers, was that my skin became more sensitive and responsive to touch.

It wasn't until my fingers separated my lower lips and my middle finger gently tapped my clit that I finally let go of all pretenses. I wanted this, needed this so badly. Slowly I squeezed my breast harder and harder, thumbing the nipple every so often. My other hand moved lower until my finger traced up and down my entrance. Groaning, I lifted my leg, opening myself up more until my finger slipped inside.

I cried out as I felt the heat envelope my finger. Slowly I let my finger move in and out, adding a little pressure to my hand as I rubbed my clit. I rested my back on the cold tiles, the difference in temperature adding to the sensation of every movement.

"Mmm…" the sound of his voice in my head only spurred me on.

Forgetting about my breast I took hold of the shower head and slowly dragged the pulsing head down my body. I gasped as the water pounded the sensitive flesh of my chest, arching my back and letting my finger go deeper into me. Adding a second finger my thumb grazed over my clit.

"Oh god, _fuck me_." I moaned as I felt my release getting closer and closer.

Giving up all pretenses of going slow, I sped up my fingers while dragging the shower head to sit just above my clit. Crying out, my eyes shot open as I reached my peak. In front of me, eyes heated, Seth stood, his cock bulging out the front of his pants.

"Don't stop Bella." He growled out and I felt my walls clench harder around my fingers.

"You're so fucking sexy, your skin flushed, water dripping down your body. Watching you come could bring a lesser man to his knees." Seth stepped closer.

I watched, still riding the high of my release as he stripped and stepped into the shower with me, crowding into me, his eyes not leaving mine. I couldn't speak. I tried, but all I could do was squeak.

"Bella. You have no clue do you? I've wanted to fuck that tight little pussy of yours since I first moved in. To suck on those tits. I wanted you in every room, on every surface. And I tried to not do anything, but _fuck me_ if you don't smell so fucking good." Seth groaned. "I want to taste you, eat you, and fuck you until you can't move. And then, when I've fucked you hard, I want to make love to you all day and all night."

He took hold of the shower head and pressed it closer to my clit. I cried out, pushing my hips forward.

"And you want me to don't you? You want all that and more, but you hold back and keep fucking yourself with that poor excuse of a toy. Have you worked out why you need the water so hot yet? It's because it reminds you of me." He growled in my ear, his other hand removing my fingers only to replace them with his. "It reminds you of how hot I feel, and how much you want to feel me closer to you. How much you want me in you. But you keep fighting it, keep denying what we both want so fucking much. Just say the word, Bella, and I'll make you come so hard that you'll never want another man to touch you."

"Oh, fuck me!" I cried out. He wasn't gentle as he thrust those fingers inside of me. I felt him chuckle against my neck as he sucked, bit and licked at the skin there.

"Oh I will honey, but they're not the words I need. I won't fuck you until you say yes. You need to say you want me, that you want me to fuck you." He moaned once more.

I could barely keep myself standing, I was sure Seth was the only thing holding me upright.

"Yes, I want you Seth, so fucking much. _Please_." I felt myself get closer and closer to my second release.

"Fucking perfect." He growled as his fingers sped up even more, curling and rubbing at just the right place. That, with the pulsing water on my clit, I couldn't hold on even if I tried.

I screamed his name as I came on his fingers, only to suddenly feel his lips on mine and his tongue mapping out my mouth. It wasn't until I slowly came down from my high for the second time that I realized that he continued to fuck me with his fingers through it all.

"I want to taste you, so fucking much. But that can wait. Turn around for me Bella."

"Huh?" I couldn't think. I wanted him to taste me just as much as he did.

"I made you a promise, I was going to fuck you and make you come _so hard_. Now _turn the fuck around,_ Bella." He growled before placing my leg on the ground and physically turning me until the shower head was trapped between the tiles and me and the chilled tiles rubbed against my nipples.

"Dear god, that ass. Not sure if I want to bite it or spank it. Turn it a little pink for every time I watched it sway past me, as if daring me to fuck it," he moaned as I felt his cock rest against my lower back, the heat only intensifying the tension saturating the room.

"Would you let me Bella, if I asked? Would you let me fuck your ass? Maybe while you played with that pathetic little silver bullet." I gasped. How much did he know? "I know about that pathetic vibrator that's sitting on your bed, and that little treasure you hide in your panty draw beside your bed."

Two orgasms, one hot body flush against me, and a constant flow of dirty words had me incapable of hiding my desire, let alone censoring my thoughts.

"Maybe another time, right now I want to be inside you." His free hand trailed down toward my knee before bringing my foot up to rest on the bath.

I was spread opened once more, the pulsing of the shower head unforgiving against my now overly sensitive clit. I pushed back trying to escape the contact for the water. I grabbed hold of his hand, my head lolling on his shoulder and chest.

"Don't move," he taunted as he bent down, lining himself up and rubbing the head of his cock against my opening.

I whimpered as he pushed into me. The slight burn told both of how big he was and how long it had been for me. Inch by inch I felt him bury himself in me, listening to him groan as he sank further and further. I knew he was saying something in my ear, but I couldn't comprehend it, I was just too lost to the feel of him filling me so completely.

Groaning, I felt him slowly push back before he started forward again, the shower head dropping to the floor while his fingers circled my clit softly.

"Are you ready baby? You feel fucking fantastic wrapped around my cock." I shivered as he ran his tongue up my throat before nipping my ear, rocking back and forth inside me. I couldn't help my reaction to his words; I'd never had anyone talk like that while inside me, never known how much of a turn on it was.

"Oh you like this don't you? You like dirty talk, like hearing how much your pussy is squeezing my cock. It's fucking heaven." Seth sighed before he pulled back once more, "Hands up baby, we don't want you to get hurt now, do we?"

My whimpers changed to cries as he slowly pulled back only to thrust into me again. His hands roamed all over my body as his stood behind me, rubbing my leg or cupping my breast and tweaking the nipple. His mouth attached itself to my neck, and I was sure I'd have either a nice case of stubble rash or one hell of a hickey in the morning.

"Is this what you dreamed of, what you imagined when you used that fucking toy every night when you thought I'd gone to sleep? Fuck me, every time I heard you I got so hard, I was sure I'd be able to knock your door down with my cock sooner or later. And you crying out each time you'd come, I wanted to walk into your room and dive in between your legs, just so I could fucking taste you."

"Seth… _fuck_. So fucking good…" I grunted, and I felt my body tensing once more.

"Fuck me, you are tight, I can feel you sweetheart, starting to squeeze my cock. You're so close aren't you? I can't wait till you fucking squeezing me like a vice. That's it baby; don't hold back on me, I want to feel you." He whispered into my ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and biting down on it.

My eyes fluttered open, his body pressed against me as he slowly rocked into me. He muttered words I could hardly hear in my ear. I was thankful that he was still behind me; I doubted I'd have been able to stand without his body holding me up.

"Are you still with me Bella?" He whispered, slowly lowering my leg from the bath. My legs felt like jelly, and he had to catch me as my knees buckled.

"Have I kept my promise, do you think? Did I fuck you hard enough?" he punctuated his questions with a another quick thrust. I couldn't do anything but grunt.

He chuckled as he slid out of me. In any other situation I would have been pissed that he found the fact he'd fucked me to idiocy something to laugh about, but I was too fucked out to care. Slowly, he picked me up and carried me to his room before laying me carefully on the bed. My back arched as I felt his lips softly trail up from my ankle to my knee, the gentle pressure grounding me and bringing me back.

"Now I have to fufil my second part of my promise…" his words didn't make a lick of sense, rattling around in the mush that was probably once a very useful brain.

Slowly, so slowly, Seth kissed a trail up my thigh. I couldn't help but sigh as his hands slowly worked my tight muscles, relaxing them after our shower fun. His hands never came higher than mid-thigh, though he did continue with the kisses up my body until they found my pelvic bone. He became obsessed with sucking and running his nose from one side to the other, the gentleness such a contradiction to the animalistic fucking only minutes earlier.

"You're stunning, do you know that? How could this seemingly innocent woman have so many people willing to drop to their knees?" He looked up at me then. The emotion that smothered his words only echoed what was in his eyes.

"How is it that you're not running from me? After how hard I fucked you in that shower? You're not fighting me, you're not running away? You lay here, willingly letting me look at you, when I know that seeing you in your bathing suit makes you blush?" He smiled, slowly rising, coming to rest between my thighs, his face shining above mine. "It's like you were made for me…" Seth lowered his body onto mine, kissing me reverently, placing himself gently at my entrance and slowly thrusting in once more.

I sighed as the burn once more spread through my body as he moved above me. Head touching head, eyes locked with each other's; it felt so intimate that the act became more than just sex or making love. I burned with an intense need for him. I couldn't fathom how anyone would ever make me feel this cherished.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as I felt my body once more start clench as my release drew closer.

"Bella…"

My eyes closed as I threw my head back; my walls pulled him into me more. I had never felt as close to someone as I did right then. I felt him push and pull into me a few times before he stilled.

As we laid there, it felt so right; like I belonged in his arms, under him, with him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, carefully, breaking the silence.

"No," I smiled. I might have been a little sore tomorrow, but right then, I felt anything but pain.

"You're crying Bella."

I opened my eyes. His face was filled with worried as I stared up at him, and he wiped a few stray tears away. After how he made me feel, I couldn't help but want to take his fear away.

"Overwhelmed. I think that about sums it up." Lifting my head, I gently kissed him.

Seth rolled off of me before snuggling in behind me, pulling the covers over our sweaty bodies. I had never been one for cuddling before, but here and now it felt just right. My eyes fluttered closed again and I felt his arm come to rest across my waist. It was only seconds before I was drifting off to sleep.

"Bella," his soft voice wrapped around me like a second blanket. "Can I keep you?"


End file.
